


From Beyond The Grave

by Dcoagt13579



Category: Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcoagt13579/pseuds/Dcoagt13579
Summary: Taken from the perspective of the cat in Pet Cemetery from Stephen King, this tale follows the same as the original story except has had some extra details added to it on terms of the story being told from the feline's perspective rather than a human one.





	From Beyond The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is centered around the family moving into the new household and the discovery of the pet cemetery just beyond the property.

The metal rattled as the car bumbled along the road, tiny pieces of dusty gravel getting turned up by the tires. A bump against the wheel well and the small crate in which I was housed hit the side of the car. A long swinging motion proceeded, and I felt my body slide to the slide as the car took a turn into a driveway. Well, I didn’t know it was a driveway, but I had the feeling. 

As the car slowed to a halt, I heard the brake pads squeeze down onto the tires. A small screech followed as the car stopped entirely, bouncing back slightly in unrest as the wheels stopped spinning. From the front I heard voices again, although I was far from being able to decipher what was actually being said. I was a cat, and the creatures who were speaking were human. Clearly there was a language barrier between us, and clearly I was to be left out of the conversation as I was the only one who wasn’t a human here.

Hearing the car doors open and then slam shut once more, my ears would pick up the sound of a key turning in a lock. Shuffling around inside of my cage, I turn around just in time to see the trunk open. Freedom! Well, not quite considering I was still locked in my carrier. But I knew it would only be minutes before I was released from my prison cell.

Feeling gravity pull my body down as the case was lifted from the floor of the car, I would try my best to keep from moving too much as my owner took my carrier from the car. I was so happy for this to all be over, I was in desperate need of getting out and stretching my legs after all these hours of being clammed up in a car. Of course as a feline I often laid around, but something about the fact of being stuck somewhere really got to me. 

Watching a hand reach near my face, I would watch the fingers pinch at the clasp, pulling the door free so that I could finally leave. I was quick from there on to leave the carrier, my legs feeling sore yet myself as a whole finally feeling free once more. My back hurt, but I knew I would be able to sort that out within no time at all. There was plenty here to explore, and I knew that from all that exploring, I was sure to stretch my body out quite nicely through the expedition.

Looking over my shoulder, I was see the two children running around in excitement, clearly interested in exploring as well. All the same, I prefered to go out on my own and figure out things without others holding me back. Even if I were to stick back and explore with everyone else, I would still be kept from doing certain things due to the concern that humans tended to hold. They were always more focused on the cons of what could happen, instead of taking to consideration the positives of checking things out. Especially my humans, who had two young children under their care. I understood partially that they would want to keep their children safe, but I didn’t understand why even on their own they still liked to stick close to home.

Paws hitting against the bitter grass, I carried my body towards the side of the house. Later on when they locked me inside the building, I would have plenty of time to explore the inner workings of the new home I would be forced to live at. For now, I had the chance to explore the surrounding area, and a beaten path leading into the forest on the edge of the estate easily caught my eye. It was obvious that the trail had been worn down over the course of many decades, and I was quite curious to see as to why. It didn’t seem like a normal shortcut that kids used back at the old place. If anything, it even sort of smelled of death, even if the scent was faint at best.

Shaking my head as I tried to shake the idea of the scent from my head, I would press my nose to the dirt of the trail. No, I was right, I did smell death. I didn’t like the idea, but for some reason, the scent almost beckoned me to follow. It scared me, yet I needed to know more. I had to know more. A strange voice boomed from behind, and as I looked around a rather elderly man was speaking to my humans. I assumed he was just welcoming them into the area, but then he pointed to the trail on which I stood. I couldn’t understand what he was saying, but there seemed to be a tone of concern. My own humans definitely seemed rather uncomfortable. 

The group started making their way over to me, and then passed me as they followed the trail up and into the woods. I decided in the end I would follow them on this mission of exploration, as quite honestly I sort of didn’t want to go up there alone anyways. I didn’t like the idea of what I could find there, and from the scent I had picked up on the trail, it seemed that what would be found would be in relation to death.

Hanging behind the group, who was following the old man, I would bring up the back. The closer I grew to the destination, the more uncomfortable I grew, although I wasn’t going to back out now. Even my humans were brave enough to go this far, and I wasn’t about to get stood up by a bunch of humans. I noticed the smell of fear start to arise from the children, although most kids often took to being afraid of the unknown, so it didn’t bother me too much. If anything, they were probably just nervous of what they might find. The parents comforted them though, so I assumed that the kids would understand it was okay. I knew for one I couldn’t say anything to them in terms of encouragement, so I instead stuck to silence as I trailed behind the group.

A short walk later, our group had reached the entrance. To me, everything reeked of death, although I could tell no one else could really smell what I did because everyone else was staying rather relaxed. It didn’t take long for the humans to enter the clearing, which lay full with crosses and lumps of earth. I knew what this was now. It was a graveyard. A graveyard full of the dead. In this context though, it wasn’t the dead of other humans, but pets like me. Graves were everywhere, and in the back I even saw a grave that had yet to even be filled. That- that was what worried me. Who would just leave a grave open like that? Was it a prophecy that someone would be killed soon? I tried not to think about it. I was the only pet in the area that I knew of after all, and if I did take into consideration of who that grave was for, it could very well be for me. I pushed away the thought, taking into mind that I was new around these parts, and other families probably didn’t even know I existed yet. That’s what I wanted to think. 

As my family and the man moved over to one of the graves, the elder would point to it with sorrow, his voice sounding sad as he spoke about the site. I assumed this was a pet he had lost, since he seemed more focused on this grave than the others. If anything, probably a dog considering the scent that still wafted from the ground even to this day. I didn’t understand why anyone would mourn the loss of a dog- I had only ever had poor experiences with them myself- although I supposed some dogs could perhaps be good. It was just the art that I had never met one like that before. There was something odd about the smell though. It almost seemed as though the earth had been moved more than once. Even the smell of the dog was weird. There was a clear scent of rotting flesh, although it wasn’t coming from the other graves. If anything, it almost seemed like the earth had been breached once more after death and then sealed once more, but not even right after the breach. The earth had definitely been left open for a short while before anything had actually been taken care of. The idea almost worried me as I thought about it. Could the dead come back? No, that wasn’t how death worked. That couldn’t be possible. There was no way that could be possible.

Watching my humans pack up and leave, clearly content with what they’ve seen, I would wait until they left. They may be done here, but I wasn’t. Out of the corner of my eye I could see something glowing, and it brought interest to me. My fine eyes adjusted as I neared, and I felt like I could almost hear whispers coming from the dense foliage. I wanted to go further, but something almost told me not to. It was like I was being told I didn’t belong, and if I crossed over anyways I would be punished. I hadn’t a clue what that punishment would truly be, but I also wasn’t keen on finding out. Turning back, I would quickly make my way back to the new household my humans had purchased, no longer interested in sticking around this creepy place. I had made up my mind, this place was bad news, and I no longer had any interest in going near it. I’d much rather hang around anywhere else instead.


End file.
